Rifleman
Upgrade Progression Yellow & Orange indicate increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Bunker Ranges for Riflemen Build & Repair Info Related Special Ops Related Missions Additional Facts *The Rifleman received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in''' Game Update: April 2nd, 2014. *The Rifleman received the ability to be upgraded to '''Veteran Level 6 '''in Game Update: Aug 6th, 2014. *Rifleman are 1 of the '''Units available to the New Player prior to the construction of the Academy. *Rifleman are 1 of three Units that make up the Last Stand Defenders. The other two are the Heavy Gunner & Mortar Team. *4 Level 10+ Rifleman may be Produced instantly with a Level 10 Barracks. *13 Level 10+ Rifleman may be Repaired instantly with a Level 10 Barracks. *150 Rifleman may be placed in a single Platoon with a Level 10''' Storage and 320 Rifleman may be placed in your base for defense with a Level 6 Command Center, assuming it is the only type of unit being used. *The Riflemen travels the width of the '''World Map ( 500 Hex's ) in approximately 8m 20s giving it a Calculated Map Speed of 1.0 hps ( Hex Per Second ). *Extremely efficient when teamed up with Heavy Gunner 'at taking AI Bases. *The exceptional combination of low cost of production, low cost and time of repairing, and the numerous number of these soldiers that can be placed in a single platoon allows the player to 'Zerg Rush an enemy Base or Platoon. *In the absence of the Attack Dog unit, Rifleman can and should be used to clear a pathway of Mines before sending your Vehicles forward. *Riflemen repair much faster than vehicles, so you should determine a path you want to take and march your Riflemen in a zigzag pattern to cover as much ground as possible. *The Rifleman has almost no value in defending, unless they are in bunkers. However, they do a good job in attacking acting like cannon-fodders and minesweepers. * The Rifleman are also the first couple units to control when starting War Commander, second to be the Rhino Tank and Heavy Gunners. In-Game Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes 'Unit Voice' Selecting *Reporting for duty. *Ready. Moving *Will do. *Roger. *Lets go. *No problem. Attacking *Shoot to kill. *Bring it. Animated Gallery 2.gif|360 deg view Gallery Images have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. Rifle-Level_10.jpg|Level 10 Repair Time with Level 10 Barracks Rifle-Level_10(qty-13).jpg|13 Level 10 Riflemen Can Be Instantly Repaired with Barracks Level 10 GameUpdate 04-02-14.jpg|Game Update: Apr 2nd, 2014 - Veteran Level 5 Portrait_Rifleman_WC.png|Large Image LastStandUnit(MainPic).png|A Last Stand Defender Riflemen.png I love my job!.png|"I love my job!" File:Riflemen-Stats-Lv1(Barracks-Lv1).Jpg|Level 1 Stats (Barracks Level 1) File:Riflemen-Stats-Lv2(Barracks-Lv1).Jpg|Level 2 Stats (Barracks Level 1) File:Riflemen-Stats-Lv3(Barracks-Lv2).jpg|Level 3 Stats (Barracks Level 2) File:Riflemen-Stats-Lv4(Barracks-Lv2).jpg|Level 4 Stats (Barracks Level 2) << Top >> Category:Unit Category:Anti Air Category:Ground Unit Category:Special Op Unit Category:Veteran Level 5 Category:A to Z Navigation ---- << Top >> Category:Unit Category:Anti Air Category:Ground Unit Category:Special Op Unit Category:Veteran Level 5 Category:A to Z